La mentira de Edward
by Karen Swan
Summary: Ellos se conocian,mas no eran amigos,la desesperacion de uno lo llevo al otro,creando una mentira que uniria sus vidas para siempre -No puedes dejarme-rogue,mas ella no volvió a mirarme-no te conosco-susurro-¡Nos conocimos hace dos años! y ¡PASAD!
1. Chapter 1

Ellos se conocian,mas no eran amigos,la desesperacion de uno lo llevo al otro,creando una mentira que uniria sus vidas para siempre

-No puedes dejarme-rogue,mas ella no volvio a mirarme

-no te conosco-susurro

-¡Nos conocimos hace dos años! y llevas en tu vientre a mi hijo

**PREFASIO**

Dos personas diferentes,compartiendo un mismo amor,algun dia uniran su futuro

**-**_11:Tener suerte en mi trabajo y 12:Encontrar el amor de mi vida-los mismos deseos pidieron dos personas distintas,en diferentes partes de el mundo_

_-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron todos,abrazando a la primera persona que veian,no imaginando que sus dos ultimos deseos se cumplirian,en el momento que sus vidas se unieran_


	2. Chapter 2

**DESEO 11**

Los primeros dies deseos se le habian cumplido a Isabella Swan,hija unica de el segundo hombre mas millonario hasta ahora conocido,con apenas 19 años habia abierto sus propias empresas,ese habia sido su deseo numero 11 de hace dos años,ahora solo deseaba que se les cumplan los de ese año

-¿te iras otra vez?-pregunto el señor Swan,mientras bajaba su periodico,aun no podia creer que su hija ya fuera toda una mujer,no la habia visto crecer ya que Bella,pasaba de pais en pais,regresaba a su hogar solo para fiestas,como su cumpleaños,navidad,o noche vieja

-sabes que no me gusta quedarme en un solo lugar..-dijo sentandose en su regazo-te dije que me quedaria poco tiempo,ya estamos a finales de Enero y necesito ir a despejarme un poco

-¿me llamaras?-le pregunto su padre,ya que era mucho decir que su hija lo llamaba unas dos veces al año

-en cuanto pueda,sabes que te quiero¿verdad?-su padre sonrio,Charlie aun no podia creer que su hija fuera una mujer de negocios,Bella era una chica de aspecto fragil,la cual todo mundo queria proteger,pero que en el fondo tenia su caracter,aunque solo lo sacaba cuando debia

-como yo a ti mi pequeña..-su hija sonrio y beso su nariz,Charlie observo a su hija perderse por la puerta de el comedor

-espero verte pronto..-suspiro y siguio tomando su café

* * *

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-el grito retumbo por toda la empresa,los trabajadores se acercaron al ver que le ocurria a su jefe,pero al ver la cara de mala leche se alejaron rapidamente-¿porque no fui habizado antes?-Edward Cullen,hijo mayor de el matrimonio Cullen,no podia creer que hace dos semanas se le hubiese cumplido su deseo numero 11,su abuelo le habia heredado su patrimonio y recien se habia enterado ya que el testamento se habia perdido hace cuatro años,con 21 años tenia su herencia

-calmate Edward¿que te preocupa?solo dile a tu novia que nuestros padres quieren conocerla-Edward escucho furioso a su hermana menor,Alice Cullen estudiante de diseño,le habia llamado para decirle que sus padres querian que valla a Fork,a su casa de verano,ya que queria conocer a la novia de sus hijo,pero nadie sabia que Edward se habia inventado aquella relacion de un año,con una chica que tenia su propia empresa y que se habian conocido en un congreso-mamá esta muy emocionada,no la vas a defraudar¿verdad?

-claro que no Alice,dile que voy en unas dos semanas

-¿dos semanas?¿por que tanto tiempo?

-Al,tengo que arreglar unos asunto aqui en la empresa y debo habizarle a mi novia,no puedo cojer el primer avion que salga de Paris..-escucho a su hermana reir-¿que tal vas con Jazper?

-bien,los veras cuando vengan,bienen todos a conocer a la proxima señora Cullen,Emmet piensa que es una mentira tuya,pero todos sabemos que tu no nos mentirias de esa manera

-Emmet esta loco..-rio nerviosamente-no los engañaria de esta manera,Alice tengo que colgar,te llamo luego,te quiero

-y yo a ti..-Edward se quedo con el movil pegado a la oreja,sin saber que hacer¿Adonde va a conseguir una novia?se levanto y salió de su oficina

-Tía cancela todas mis reuniones..-la secretaria lo observo sorprendida-no vendre hasta mañana,tengo unos asuntos que arreglar

-no se preocupe señor Cullen,ahora mismo cancelo todos sus compromisos

-hasta mañana Tía..-la chica suspiro al ver como su guapo jefe cojia el ascensor,sus ojazos verdes y aquella sonrisa torcida hacia que todas las chicas a su alrededor botaran suspiros,pero nadie entendia por que un chico como el no podia conceguir un novia de verdad

-vamos,vamos..-Edward estaba impasiente por llegar al primer piso,aunque le tocara ir de agencia en agencia,hoy conseguiria novia,al llegar al piso 0,salio rapidamente

-hasta luego señor Cullen..-la resepcionista se puso de pie como si se tratara de un resorte al verle,el chico no le tomó ni en cuenta,ya que salio rapidamente y subio a su coche,en cuanto estuvo dentro hacelero como si el diablo lo persiguiera,cruzaba las calles rapidamente sin saber adonde dirijirse¿acaso habia una guía de telefonos para buscar novias?entonces recordo un folleto que le habian dado hace tres meses atras,en un pub,se detuvo aprovechando que el semaforo estaba en rojo y busco en la guantera se maldijo,al ver que llevaba tantos papeles guardados,entonces el papel fosforecente le llamo la atencion ,al tiempo que las bocinas de los coches sonaban,el semaforo llevaba varios segundos en verde,Edward acelero sin percatarse de la chica que pasaba corriendo,cuando quiso detenerse ya era muy tarde,solo vio como si fuera camara lenta sus parabrizas trizarse,salio rapidamente y no pudo evitar el grito de desconsierto al reconocer a la chica,era nada mas que Isabella Swan,la chica que habia donado cincuenta mil dolares,a uno de los hospitales de su padre

-una ambulancia..-grito,las personas se acercaron a cotillar,Edward evitando moverla demasiado,le tomo el pulso,suspiro al percatarse que aun tenia pulso,aunque le asusto al ver como su cabello se llenaba de sangre,estaba en serios aprietos si a la heredera de los Swan,le pasaba algo..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Leer al final**_

* * *

_**Hospital "La Clinique de la Chataigneraie"**_

_**2 horas despues**_

_No habia casi nadie en la sala de esperar,solo una señora de mediana edad que no podia dejar de observar al joven nervioso que no dejaba de dar vueltas hace mas de una hora,Edward ya no sabia que hacer de los nervios,Isabella llevaba una hora metida en aquella sala y nadie se dignaba a salir para decirle que era lo que le ocurria_

_-debe ser algo malo,por eso tardan tanto..-susurro para el mismo_

_-se encuentra bien..-le pregunto la señora despues de unos minutos_

_-la verdad no,no hay noticias de la chica que traje hace unas horas_

_-es normal,yo llevo aqui seis horas esperando que me den noticias de mi esposo,lo estan operando de una hernia..-entonces Edward le tuvo pena,el llevaba nada de tiempo comparado con lo que estaba esperando la señora_

_-soy Edward Cullen..-se presento sentandose frente a ella_

_-me llamo Marlene Coper..-la señora le sonrio calidamente-no se preocupe no tardaran mucho en darle informacion..-Edward asintio nervioso,estuvo sentado unos minutos,pero luego se pusó de pie y comenzo otra vez a caminar,pasó cerca de una hora,cuando salio una enfermera_

_-familiares de la señorita Swan..-la señora vio correr al joven hacia la enfermera-¿usted es familiar de la señorita Swan?_

_-yo la traje..-le respondio nervioso_

_-lo sentimos,no podemos darle informacion a alguien que no sea familiar_

_-soy..soy su novio..-la mentira fluyó por los labios de Edward sin proponerselo_

_-no estaba tan seguro hace unos segundos..-le espeto la enfermera arqueando una ceja,a caso pensaba que la iba engañar tan facilemente_

_-vera,es que ella es Isabella Swan,la UNICA hija de Charlie Swan y no queriamos que nadie se entere,¿por favor digame como esta?_

_-acompañeme..-la enfermera suspiro,entendia ahora el nerviosismo de el joven,no debia ser nada facil salir con aquella chica-el doctor vendra enseguida-Edward asintio,leyó la placa que descansa en el escritorio _

_-buenas noches..-saludo el doctor,mientras se sentaba frente a el-el novio de la señorita Swan_

_-si¿ella esta bien?-el doctor sonrio_

_-fisicamente si..-Edward fruncio el seño_

_-¿a que se refiere con fisicamente?_

_-en el accidente la señorita se golpeo la cabeza,se desperto hace quince minutos y parece que no recuerda nada,no sabemos si la amnesia sera temporal-Edward sintio como un sudor frio le recorria el cuello-la enfermera que lo trajo hasta aqui,esta hablando con ella,quiere ver sin puede recordar un poco si le hace algunas preguntas_

_-pero de lo demas,esta bien¿verdad?¿no se fracturado nada?-el doctor nego_

_-en lo demas esta todo bien,puede verla,tal vez si usted le conversa de su vida pueda recordar,lo acompaño-Edward caminaba por el pasillo,pensando en como iba a poder ayudarla si el apenas la habia visto de lejos,la habia conocido hace dos años,en una reunion,justamente habia estado con Jazper,aun recordaba ese dia como si fuera ayer_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Y el es Aro Vulturi,este año abrio un bufete de abogados..-Jazper me estaba enseñando a las personas mas importantes,por si algun dia lo necesitaba-y ella,ella es la chica mas millonaria que algun dia veran tus ojos,ella es Isabella Swan..-a lo lejos,una chica de estatura mediana,de hermosura incomparable, conversaba amenamente con Alec Vulturi,mientras bebia su copa_

_-Isabella Swan-susurre,entonces ella clavo su mirada en mi,sonrio mientras alzaba un poco su copa hacia mi_

_-parece que le gustas..-sonrio Jazper,mientras veia como una sonrisa idiota se extendia por mi rostro_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

_-No la agovie demasiado..-escucho al doctor-puede que le cueste un poco_

_-no se preocupe..-Edward sonrio con esfuerzo,mientras veia como el doctor abria la puerta,la enfermera en cuanto vio al joven,se retiro con el doctor,camino nervioso hacia la cama,mientras que Bella seguia con su mirada cada paso,no lo recordaba,pero sin duda le parecia guapo_

_-hola..-le saludo Edward,preparandose internamente para las consecuencias_

* * *

__**Hola a todas las personas de el otro lado de la pantalla,bueno solo quería agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y también a aquellos que me han puesto en favoritos,me a sorprendido mucho al abrir mi correo y ver las alertas que me han dejado,eso significa mucho para una escritora;Hoy es mi cumpleaños y me alegraría mucho que me dejaran unos cuantos Reviews,para darme inspiración para el siguiente capitulo,bueno con todo espero que les halla gustado este**

**Nos leemos el Martes**

**Besos..**


	4. La mentira comienza

**EDWARD POV**

-Edward..-mi corazon palpito fuertemente al escuchar su suave voz,de cerca era mas hermosa de lo que recordaba

-¿como estas?-le pregunte,ella hizo una mueca

-creo que estado mejor..-rei suavemente-me han dicho que eres mi novio-**su novio**,no podia hacer lo que estaba pensando,eso seria aprovecharme de la situacion,pero como podia pasar aquella oportunidad por alto

-bueno,eso dicen..-bromie,ella rio suavemente

-perdoname..-susurro,la observe confundido-deberia recordarte,pero la enfermera me explico que por el momento no recordaria mucho,alguien me atropello,o eso me explicó

-fui yo..-la vi observarme sorprendida-tu cruzaste cuando no debias y no te vi,juztamente nos ibamos a encontrar en una cafeteria..-la estaba cagando,ya no tenia escapatoria,desde ahora Isabella Swan,era mi novia,_mierda._

-¿que tiempo llevamos juntos?-pregunto sonrojada

-un poco mas de un año,nos ibamos a ver,para informarte que ibamos a viajar a conocer a mis padres a su casa en Washington,pero creo que no iremos,no quiero presionarte demasiado-_tampoco quiero que descubran que miento_

-no lo hagas por mi,podemos ir..-la mire sorprendido-creo que un buen ambiente podra ayudarme a recordar-rei-tienes una risa bonita..-la mano en la que tenia el suero acaricio mi rostro,cerre los ojos al sentirla-te haz sonrojado..-abri los ojos y la vi con una gran sonrisa

-aun no soy inmune a tus encantos..-ahora fue ella la que se sonrojo-no recuerdas nada..-ella nego-quieres que juguemos a las veinte preguntas

-¿veinte preguntas?-pregunto curiosa

-si,tu me preguntas yo contesto y viceversa-asintio reacia-tu primera

-¿donde nos conocimos?-pues esa es facil

-aqui en Paris,hace dos años..-ella asintio-¿te molesta que te diga Bella?

-no..-iba hacerle otra pregunta-me toca a mi..-le sonrei-¿comida preferida?

-creo que la Italiana esta bien-asenti en acuerdo-tenemos algo en comun

-eso ya deberias saberlo..-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-si,pero lo decia para recordartelo-me correji-no te importa si mi familia no se entera de tu accidente¿verdad?-la vi pensar un momento y luego nego

-no,me parece bien,así no estaran tan pendientes de mi,me toca¿cuantos años tienes?-pregunto ansiosa,rei

-voy a cumplir 22 años el veinte de junio y tu el 13 de Septiembre cumples 20 años-tenia suerte de que antes habia podido ver su documentacion-¿tu color favorito?-entonces recorde que no recordaba nada

-no lo se,pero creo que el azul esta bien¿no?-asenti

-tambien es mi preferido,te toca preguntar

-¿me quieres?-la vi fijamente,su cabellera castaña estaba esparcida como un abanico en la almohada,sus grandes ojos chocolate coronados con muchas pestañas y sus tentadores labios rojos rellenos,a parte me iba ayudar a quitarme de encima a mi familia y su busquedad a la nueva _señora _Cullen,como no quererla,al ver como sus ojitos se llenaba de lagrimas,me senti una completa mierda,_cabron_

-te quiero mucho.-le susurre,mientras le limpiaba una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla-como no quererte Bella

-ven aqui..-susurro,me acerqué vasilante,ella coloco timidamente sus manos en mi cuello y me atrajo hacia sus labios,fue un solo roce de labios,pero solo al tocar sus labios desperto algo en mi,volvió a juntar nuestros labios pero esta vez profundizandolo un poco,la sensacion era maravillosa,no podia creer que horas atras estaba estrezado y preocupado y que ahora estaba aqui en brazos de una amnesica que creia que era su novio-no me vas a dejar verdad?

-no lo haria nunca..-asi continuamos con las preguntas,me encantaba hablar con ella,sabia que no recordaba nada,pero al verla pensar mientras mordia suavemente su labio inferior me volvia loco,despues de varias horas entro la enfermera,para hacerla dormir ya que debia descansar-te quedaras..

-toda la noche estare aquí..-me acerqué y bese su frente,lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando,pero entonces mis temores volvieron ¿y si al despertar volvia a recordar todo?¿si me denunciaba?

-necesita dormir..-me espeto la enfermera la segunda vez que volvio,para ver si todo iba bien-necesita un somnifero..-asenti,sin poder emitir palabra

Pero todas mis dudas se disolvieron,al dia siguiente,en cuanto abri mis ojos y vi a Bella sonreirme y acercarse sonrojada y rozar mis labios;los siguientes dias pasaron de la misma manera,aprovechaba las horas que dormia en el dia,para ir a asearme y atender un poco los asuntos de la oficina

* * *

-Necesito que te quedes a cargo de la empresa..-le espete a mi amigo y empleado de mayor confianza-en unos dias ire a casa de mis padres con mi novia y alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo

-¿tu novia?¿desde cuando tienes novia?-sonrei como si me ubieran encontrado en una travezura

-desde hace un año..-solte una carcajada al ver como se le abria la boca-entonces puedes quedarte¿verdad?-el asintio sin poder emitir palabra

-puedes quedarte los meses que quieras,yo me encargare de la empresa

-gracias Garret,sabia que podia confiar en ti..-estaba apunto de salir de mi oficina cuando se giro y me sonrio

-¿como se llama la afortunada?-puse mis brazo en mi cuello y me recoste en mi sillon-venga dimelo..-rei

-Isabella Swan..

* * *

**Gracias a las alertas,favoritos y todos los que leen mi historia**

**me regalas un review?**

**Besos Karen**


	5. La llegada de el amor

**En el capitulo anterior**

-Necesito que te quedes a cargo de la empresa..-le espete a mi amigo y empleado de mayor confianza-en unos dias ire a casa de mis padres con mi novia y alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo

-¿tu novia?¿desde cuando tienes novia?-sonrei como si me ubieran encontrado en una travezura

-desde hace un año..-solte una carcajada al ver como se le abria la boca-entonces puedes quedarte¿verdad?-el asintio sin poder emitir palabra

-puedes quedarte los meses que quieras,yo me encargare de la empresa

-gracias Garret,sabia que podia confiar en ti..-estaba apunto de salir de mi oficina cuando se giro y me sonrio

-¿como se llama la afortunada?-puse mis brazo en mi cuello y me recoste en mi sillon-venga dimelo..-rei

-Isabella Swan..

* * *

**La llegada de el amor**

-es Isabella Swan..-abrió los ojos,que por un momento pense que se le saldrian de las orbitas,asintio y se retiro,a los pocos minutos sali tras el

-nos veremos en unos meses Tía..-la vi sorprenderse-en mi cargo se quedara el vicepresidente,desde ahora eres la secretaria de Garret,ire a visitar a mi familia con mi novia..-casi rio al verle la cara-hasta luego Tía

-que tenga buen viaje,señor Cullen..-asenti y sali de la empresa dirijiendome a toda pastilla al hospital,me moria por verla,desde hace dias Bella se habia vuelto mi vida,ya no conseguia pasar un dia sin ella,subi rapidamente el ascensor de el hospital,llegue justo cuando la enfermera salia

-buenos dias señor Cullen-sonrei-lleva despierta una hora y no a dejado de preguntar por usted..-asenti y entre a la habitacion,mi corazon latio como loco al verla vestida con un vestido suelto hacia la rodilla,ayer le habia traido varios tipos de ropa para que ella elijiera su estilo,sorprendiendome como siempre eligio el mas sencillo;en cuanto me vio bajo de un salto de la cama y corrio hacia mi,tirandose a mis brazos

-haz tardado..-me regaño,sonrei y roce sus labios

-perdona,tenia que arreglar un asunto en la empresa,pero ya todo esta listo,he comprado los boletos de avion,salimos mañana a las doce de el dia

-me parece bien,entonces ya podemos irnos..-asenti

-todo esta listo,solo firmo unos documentos,no dejas nada..-nego

-solo tengo aqui la ropa que trajiste ayer y el bolso que traia el dia de el accidente,he llamado al hotel de la tarjeta que tenia en mi cartera y tenias razon ahi esta mi maleta,debemos ir allí

-esta bien,te molestaria esperarme un momento,solo ire a firmar los documentos y hablar con el doctor

-¿no tardaras?-rei al ver su puchero,la atraje hacia mi

-prometo que vendre antes de lo que esperas..-bese sus labios mientras aferraba su cuerpo en mis brazos,senti sus pequeñas manos acariciar mi cuello-vuelvo enseguida..-sali por la puerta rapidamente,sin darle tiempo a reaccionar,fui al consultorio de el doctor,el cual me recomendo que no la presione y que tenga pasiencia,ya que los recuerdos irian viniendo solos,se que fue un poco egoista pensar,en que lo mejor era que no recordara nada

-gracias por todo..-dije entregandole los documentos

-no hay de que,ahora valla que Isabella,ya mismo comenzara a trepar por las paredes..-rei y sali de el despacho,abri la puerta de la habitacion de Bella

-vamos amor..-dije cojiendo su bolsa-iremos al hotel,si quieres nos quedamos ahi hasta mañana o vamos a mi casa

-cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien-entrelazamos nuestras manos y salimos hasta el aparcamiento-que bien se esta aqui..-dijo en cuanto salimos-¿donde esta tu coche?

-ahi,es el Volvo plateado..-ella sonrio-¿te gusta?

-si,es muy bonito..-quite la alarma de el coche y abri la puerta de el copiloto

-pasa..-rozo mis labios antes de entrar,en el camino hacia el hotel me siguio preguntando cosas,le habia explicado que ella era hija de un millonario y que tenia sus propios negocios,lo cual le sorprendio,le explicaba las cosas que habia leido en las revistas o que me enteraba por mis colegas-por que no llamas a tu padre y le dices que se ocupe de tus negocios-me miro sorprendida-¿que?

-no se si puedo hacerlo y si me pregunta cosas,no le puedo decir de el accidente,hablando de eso,como es que tu coche ya esta arreglado-sonrei

-tengo mis enchufes,y bueno solo era el parabrizas,no tuve problemas con la policia por que nos conociamos,solo pague una multa-menti descaradamente

-me parece bien..casi me matas..-dijo dramaticamente,haciendome reir

-es aqui..-dije estacionando frente al hotel

-valla,ahora entiendo por que tengo tantas tarjetas de credito en mi cartera-la verdad es que estaba hospedada en uno de los hoteles mas costosos

-¿quieres que nos quedemos en mi casa?

-si,creo que ahi estare mas comoda..-asenti,sali y le abri la puerta,en cuanto cruzamos la puerta,tres trabajadores se acercaron a ella

-bienvenida señorita Swan

-señorita Swan,desea algo

-señorita Swan,tiene unos paquetes en recepcion

-gracias a todos..-dijo agoviada,caminamos rapidamente hacia recepcion

-buenos dias..-salude,la recepcionista nos observo y sonrio

-bienvenida señorita Swan-Bella le sonrio-aqui tiene sus cartas..-dijo entregandoles unos quince sobres

-gracias,disculpe podria darme la llave de mi habitacion,es que la que me dieron se me perdio-la resepcionista la observo y asintio

-tendra que pagar por la llave

-no hay problema..-conteste,abrace a Bella de la cintura y subimos hasta su habitacion,que estaba en el ultimo piso,ya que era una suite,en cuanto llegamos pasamos la tarjeta y la puerta se abrio-tienes buen gusto

-ya lo creo..-contesto,se dirijio al armario,pero lo encontro vacio

-¿tu ropa?-ella se encojio de hombros,pero entonces se percato en la maleta que estaba en la cama,la abrio y la encontro llena

-seguramente no tuve tiempo en deshacerla..-asenti

-el es tu padre..-dije cojiendo el porta fotos que habia en la mesita de noche

-el..-dijo observando el retrato-tiene mis ojos..-sonrei-es guapo-rio bajito

-llamalo,a de estar preocupado..-asintio y saco el movil de su bolso,busco en su agenda y encontro el contacto,mientras esperabamos,jugue con sus rizos,me encantaba su cabello,era sedoso y suave,entonces escuche una voz gruesa,Bella salto y me observo,asenti para darle confianza

_-Hola¿papá?-_pregunto

-_Bella,nena,me sorprende que me llames tan pronto¿estas bien?_

-_si papá¿tu estas bien?- _la linea al otro lado se quedo en silencio

-_si¿ocurre algo?-_Bella me miro nerviosa

-_la verdad es que si,papá necesito pedirte un..favor_

-¿_dinero?¿quieres que valla para alla?¿quieres que te envie guardaespaladas?pideme lo que quieras Bells_-suspiro aliviada

-_papá,debo contarte algo..pero primero el favor,sera que tu puedes encargarte de mis negocios por un tiempo_

_-¿por que?¿que te ocurre?¿estas enferma?_

-_papá calmate,yo estoy bien_

-_entonces que ocurre_-Bella se quedo en silencio

-_primero prometeme que te quedaras al mando de mis negocios_-entonces me di cuenta que Bella era desidida,no se iba a dejar vencer facilmente

-_te lo prometo hija,ahora dime que ocurre,para que dejes asi tus negocios_

_-tengo novio._.-observe a Bella sorprendido,por un momento pense que iba a contarle lo de el accidente,pero logro sorprenderme como siempre

_-¿novio_?-pregunto Charlie Swan-¿_desde cuando_?

-_hace un tiempo,lamento..no decirtelo antes,pero pense que lo mejor era decirtelo ahora,me entiendes ¿verdad?_

_-si,claro que te entiendo,pero entonces dejas la empresa por que el te lo pidio_

_-no,ire a pasar un tiempo con el y sus padres_-se escucho una risa al otro lado

-_asi que esta vez va enserio,me parece bien Bella,espero conocerlo pronto-_Bella fruncio el ceño,haciendome reir-_pero dime quien es¿lo conosco?_

_-no lo se,se llama Edward Cullen_

-_si lo conosco,me gusta,una persona seria con los pies bien plantados en el suelo..-_sonrei al escucharlo,me sorprendio que me conociera,aunque alguien como el conoceria a todo mundo-_es de buena familia y al igual que tu,el solo a salido a delante,entonces de lo demas bien¿verdad?_

_-si papa,todo esta bien_

_-sebes que te quiero¿verdad?_

-_como yo a ti..-_susurro Bella,me percate de que sus ojos estaban cristalinos-_te llamare luego,adios_..-colgó

_-¿cuando lo recordare?-me pregunto_

_-cuando Dios lo quiera..-dije secandole las lagrimas-no te esfuerzes cielo,todo se solucionara..-me sonrio tristemente-lista para irte..-asintio_

_-vamos..-coji la pequeña maleta y bajamos hacia recepcion_

_-por favor,la cuenta de la habitacion 546..-la recepcionista busco en internet y fruncio el ceño-¿ocurre algo?_

_-la señorita Swan,pago dos semanas,la cuenta ya esta cancelada..-regrese a ver a Bella,ella sonrio y se encojio de hombro_

_-pues debo irme,podria descontar lo de la llave y quedarse lo demas como propina..-contesto mi acompañante,la recepcionista asintio_

_-gracias por preferirnos..-dijo con una gran sonrisa,entramos rapidamente al coche y me diriji a mi departamento,por el camino veniamos cantando canciones de Muse,nunca habia sonreido tanto,como lo habia hecho en estos dias,pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando Bella me pidio algo_

_-quiero un perro..-la mire confundido-un pequeñito,de esos que se pueden guardar en los bolsos-rei,ante la ocurrencia de esta niña_

_-¿un perro?Bella es mucha responsabilidad y recuerda que vamos a viajar mañana¿donde lo vamos a dejar?_

_-Edward es solo un perro,no te estoy pidiendo que adoptemos un niño-dijo seria,pero igual negue-por favor..-me pidio,estacione en mi edificio y baje la maleta-me encantaria tener un perrito pequeño..-comenzo a explicarme los pos y los contras,definitivamente ganaban los pos,abri mi piso y por un momento se detuvo,para recorrerlo con la mirada,pero luego se puso frente a mi y me abrazo pero manteniendo la mirada fija en mi-le podemos llamar Sasha-rei suavemente-Edward..-me dio un pequeño beso-lo puedo pagar yo_

_-Bella no se trata por el dinero..-suspire,al ver su puchero-vale,mañana antes de irnos vamos a por tu mascota..-rei al verla dar saltitos,no podia creer que a veces me diera tanta ternura,la sujete en mis brazos y la bese suavemente_

_-te quiero..-me susurro,mi corazon latio desesperadamente,en estos dias solo yo le demostraba mis sentimientos,pero ahora era ella quien lo decia_

_-y yo a ti mi vida.._

* * *

_**Hola a todos,bueno como vemos nuestro mentiroso preferido a comenzado a querer a la mentira que a creado**  
_

_**en el proximó capitulo,Los Cullen seran presentados a la futura señora Cullen**_

_**Besos Karen**_

_**¿me regalas un review?**_


	6. Familia Cullen

_**LEER NOTA ABAJO**  
_

* * *

_**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_-te quiero..-me susurro,mi corazon latio desesperadamente,en estos dias solo yo le demostraba mis sentimientos,pero ahora era ella quien lo decia_

_-y yo a ti mi vida.._

* * *

_****_**FAMILIA CULLEN**

_-y yo a ti mi vida-el resto de el dia,la pasamos conversando,Bella era muy curiosa y a mi me encantaba verla asi,nos pusimos a leer una libreta que guardaba en su bolso,en la cual tenia anotado,las cosas que le producian alergias,medicinas que deberia comprar por si se sentia mal,numeros de telefonos de amigos y contactos de trabajo-asi que eres alergica a la papaya,no se consigue mucho esa fruta tropical,yo soy alergico al culantro,haz escuchado hablar de el-negó-se la utiliza en la comida,tiene buen sabor pero me hace enrronchar todo el cuerpo-rio suavemente_

_-tengo hambre..-susurro-pedimos algo de comer_

_-¿no te apetece salir?-nego-vale,te apetece comida china_

_-esta bien,mientras tanto yo voy a bañarme-asenti y sali para llamar de la sala,ya que estabamos en mi dormitorio,cuando entre escuche la agua correr_

_-Bella..-la llame_

_-si..-escuche como cerro el grifo_

_-me ire a bañar en el otro dormitorio,hay toallas en los armarios si necesitas mas..-escuche otro Si,coji un pijama que consistia en un pantalon y una camiseta de algodon,me diriji al cuarto de huespedes y me bañe,tarde lo mio ya que sabia que toda chica tardaba,en cuanto termine me vesti y seque un poco mi pelo con la toalla,me diriji a mi habitacion y toque la puerta-puedo pasar_

_-pasa Edward..-la vi sentada frente a mi comoda,mientras se cepillaba su cabello,se levanto y senti mi boca abrirse al verla con una de mis camisetas tenia los dos botones de arriba abiertos,mi mirada bajo un poco,para recorrer sus piernas,ya que la camiseta le quedaba por arriba de las rodillas-no te molesta que use tu ropa¿verdad?es que no queria deshacer mi maleta_

_-te queda mejor que a mi..-dije aclarandome la garganta,ella se sonrojo,iba a decirle algo mas,cuando sono la puerta,le sonrei y sali,era el repartidor coji el pedido y le pague-Bells,ya esta la comida aqui.._

_-genial tengo mucha hambre..-fuimos a la cocina y la servimos en platos,comimos en un silencio comodo,sonreiamos de ves en cuando,al terminar lavamos la vajilla juntos y luego fuimos a acostarnos-te molesta que prenda la tele-negue,comenzo a buscar un programa a su gusto,cuando se detuvo en un programa español_

_-¿Operacion Triunfo?-ella sonrio y se acomodo en mi pecho_

_-tal vez alla buenos talentos..-rei,las siguientes horas servimos de jueces,ya que habian concursantes que en verdad tenian talentos y otros que no-Edward..-susurro entre dormida y despierta_

_-¿si?-dije mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos_

_-me prometistes comprarme un perro..-sonrei_

_-se llamara Sasha..-la vi levantarse un poco y rozo mis labios-buenas noches_

_-Hasta mañana amor_

_-me queda fatal..-era la tercera vez que se quejaba,desde las ocho de la mañana se habia estado probando ropa,la que tenia en la maleta ya no le gustaba y eso que eran solo vestidos-no les gustare a tus padres..-sali de las sabanas y me acerque abrazarla_

_-todo te a quedado hermoso Bella¿por que no hacemos algo?_

_-¿que?-me miro esperanzada_

_-ponte cualquier cosa,vamos a desayunar y luego vamos a que compres algo a tu gusto,si quieres puedes dejar tu maleta aqui y llevar solo tu ropa nueva, luego iremos a por nuestra mascota_

_-¿nuestra?-pregunto enarcando una ceja_

_-no me gustan los perros,pero si te voy a comprar uno va hacer responsabilidad de los dos..-me sonrio-ahora voy a bañarme para bajar a desayunar..-la bese-por que no guardas en tu bolso,los documentos mas importantes,deja lo demas aqui..-asintio,desde hoy mi vida se iba arreglar,me duche rapidamente y sali embuelto en una toalla,entonces escuche reir a Bella,la vi sentada en la cama hablando por mi movil_

_-ya a salido,te lo pongo ahora-me observo-amor es tu hermana Alice_

_-no creas las cosas que te a dicho..-le dije en broma,ella rio y salio de la habitacion-_hola Alice,a que se debe tu llamada tan temprano

-Edward Cullen,se puede saber por que no he sido informada de tu viaje

-Al,te iba a llamar ahora,pero recien son las ocho y media,estoy con la hora justa,mi vuelo sale a las doce,llegamos mañana a las dies de la mañana

-por que tu novia,no me a querido decir su nombre..

-es sorpresa Alice,ahora debo dejarte..

-si,mañana te ira a recojer el chofer a las nueve ya estara ahi

-ok,saluda a mamá,adios..-tire el telefono y me puso unos jeanes y una camiseta color celeste cielo,guarde mis documentos y sali con mi maleta

_-vamos amor,llegaremos tarde..-bajamos y nos despedimos de el portero,guarde la maleta en el coche y me diriji al centro comercial,entramos a la primera cafeteria que encontramos,tomamos un cafe y unas tostadas y luego corrimos hacia las tiendas,tenia la suerte que Bella no era dificil de comprar,aquello que le llamaba la atencion lo cojia y se lo probaba,compro varias cosas,cuando nos dirijimos hacia caja e iba a pagar,no me dejo_

_-dejame hacerlo..-le pedi,ella nego y entrego su tarjeta_

_-no me gusta que gasten dinero en mi..-sonrei y cargue sus bolsas_

_-pero nuestra mascota la comprare yo..-dije mientras bajamos el ascensor,al entrar habiamos visto la tienda de animales-¿que raza lo quieres?_

_-uno pequeñito y lanudo..-asenti y entramos a la tienda,los perritos estaban en cristal,cruzamos varias veces por el mismo lugar,me habia percatado que Bella no podia evitar los ojos de una perrita pequeñita de color banco,era lanudita y daba gusto verla,era una Coton de Tulear_

_-creo que ya tenemos campeona..-ella sonrio-¿te gusta?_

_-si y es mujer,asi podremos llamarla Sasha..-asenti y fui hacia la dependiente_

_-queremos la perra de la 324..-despues de quince minutos Bella venia con la perrita en brazos,le habia comprado un collar color rosa y una blusa,se la veia de lo mas graciosa,habiamos abierto mi maleta y habiamos guardado la ropa que habia comprado,estacione el coche frente al aeropuerto y saque mi movil-hola Peater,dejo mi coche en el aeropuerto,podrias venir a por el,gracias si trae tus llaves,nos veremos luego-salimos de el coche y caminamos a fracturar las maletas-todo esta arreglado Bella,un amigo vendra por el coche y se lo llevara_

_-vale,crees que nos cobraran mucho por llevar a Sasha-me encoji de hombros_

_-disculpe,cuanto cobran por el pasaje de animales..-le pregunte a la azafata_

_-normalmente deberia sacarle pasaporte,pero por ser primera vez se le cobra doscientos euros,ira en el mismo avion,pero con otras mascotas..-Bella asintio a regañadientes,pagamos todo y subimos al avion,a los veinte minutos el avion despego,ahora solo rogaba para que todo valla bien_

**TERCERA PERSONA**

_Un hombre de mediana edad,estaba de pie junto a un reluciente coche negro,estaba a tento a todas las personas que salian de el aeropuerto de Los Angeles,entonces sonrio al reconocer al hijo mayor de sus jefes,Edward al ver a Juan,el chofer de la familia desde que tenia memoria,lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa,llamo la atencion de su compañera_

_-ahi esta nuestro chofer..-Bella asintio y hecho un vistazo a su bolso,su perrita estaba dormida-parece que la quieres mas a ella que a mi.._

_-sabes que tu eres mi vida..-le dijo Bella,Edward sonrio y beso sus cabellos_

_-joven Edward,es un gusto volver a verlo_

_-Juan,me alegra verte,ella es Bella,mi novia_

_-un gusto en conocerlo..-saludo la castaña,el chofer sonrio y abrio la puerta,Edward solo rogaba para que todo valla bien_

_-todo esta arreglado,la habitacion,la comida,la sala,todo..-exclamo emosionada Alice,mientras abrazaba a su madre-por fin la conoceremos_

_-aun no entiendo por que tanto misterio..-se quejo una rubia que habia estado viendo todo de una esquina,seis pares de ojos la regresaron a ver,Tania Denalie,se habia enterado que su ex novio llegaba a su hogar,habia acudido rapidamente sorprendiendo a sus tios y primos,pero despues de un par de horas,la sorprendida fue ella al enterarse que su novio de instituto no venia solo,si no con su novia,la cual la mayoria de la familia pensaba que seria la proxima señora Cullen-solo es una simple chica_

_-no digas eso delante de Edward,si no quieres ser chica muerta-se burlo Rose_

_-vamos a sentarnos,no tardaran mucho en llegar..-apremio Carlisle,mientras cojia a su esposa de la mano y la llevaba al salon,toda la familia los siguio esperando que la espera no sea mucha_

_-Y si no les gusto..-Edward observo a Bella con ternura,todo el camino habia venido nerviosa-no les voy a gustar Edward.._

_-tu les gustas a todos,pero es que no te das cuenta..-la animo mientras observaba reseloso a la perra que descansaba en el regazo de la chica_

_-y si vamos otro dia,podemos quedarnos en un hotel..-Edward rio-¿que?_

_-no conoces a mi familia,nunca permitirian que nos quedaramos en un hotel,principalmente mi madre;Bella,deja de preocuparte,todo saldra bien,confia en mi..-la chica asintio,observo al chico con devosion,aun no entendia que habia hecho para ganarlo,Edward era un amor,siempre la consentia en todo,le habia comprado hasta una perra,aunque a el no le gustaban los perros,hacia el intento de no maltratar a Sasha,Bella suspiro y se recosto en su pecho,perdiendose en su olor_

_-tardan mucho¿verdad?-pregunto Esme,mientras veia a su hija jugar con el dobladillo de su blusa_

_-su vuelvo llegaba a las diez,muy pronto han..-Carlisle fue interrumpido,al escuchar un coche estacionarse,Alice y Rose chillaron y se levantaron como si fueran resortes,trayendo a sus parejas con ellas_

_-estan aqui..-sonrio Rosalie,no podia negarlo,extrañaba a su amigo,recordaba claramente cuando eran niños,siempre habian estado todos juntos,habian ido el primer dia de jardin los cinco,luego habian ido al colegio,luego a la prepa y ahi habia sido el momento de cojer diferentes caminos,el fin del grupo.._

_-Calmaos,no quiero que piense que he criado a una banda de animales..-les regaño Esme,al ver como Alice arreglaba mas de lo necesario la ropa de Jasper-Alice,Jazper esta estupendo..-la interpelada gruño y se alejo de su novio,justo en el momento en que tocaban el timbre,una empleada salio de la cocina para abrir la puerta_

_-gracias Maria..-la familia sonrio al escuchar la voz de Edward-¿mis padres?_

_-todos los esperan en el salon..-Alice miraba con ansias al frente,queria ser la primera en ver a la novia de su hermano,aunque lo primero que vio,fueron sus zapatos,pero al ver a la pareja por completo se quedo estatica,no podia creer lo que veia,ahi estaba aquella chica que nunca dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza,por la cual no podia dormir,por que no dejaba de pensar en ella,frente suyo estaba nada mas y nada menos que Isabella Swan,su musa_

_-hola..-saludo Edward,con una gran sonrisa,la primera en acercarse fue su madre-hola mamá,me alegra verte..-Esme lo abrazo alegre_

_-Edward,hijo cuanto te extrañe_

_-yo igual..-al instante todos comenzaron a saludarlo,dejando por un momento aparte a la joven que estaba a su lado,Bella estaba observando nerviosa la escena dos pasos alejada,mientras abrazaba a la perra_

_-Edward!..-Bella alzo la vista para conocer,quien era la chica que habia gritado con tanta emosion,Tania Denalie se habia lanzado sobre Edward,mientras repartia besos por todo su rostro-oh Edward,cuanto te extrañado,a sido mucho tiempo que hemos estado sin vernos_

_-Tania,podrias alejarte,a mi tambien me gustaria abrazar a mi hermano..-le espeto Alice,mientras empujaba a un lado a la rubia-Edward..-los dos sonrieron y se fundieron en un calido abrazo-cuanto te extrañaba hermano_

_-Alice,no haz crecido nada,enana..-los dos rieron,Alice miro sobre su espalda y sonrio a una timida Bella_

_-no nos vas a presentar a la hermosa chica que esta atras tuyo..-Edward se maldijo internamente,por haberse olvidado de Bella,se dio la vuelta y la miro pidiendo disculpas,la castaña le sonrio,dandole a entender que no habia problemas-es quien creo que es..-pregunto Alice_

_-si,familia os presento a mi novia,Isabella Swan.._

* * *

**Hola a todos,normalmente actualizo todas las semanas,pero entre la academia,el trabajo y mi _madre,_no me queda mucho tiempo**_  
_

**había estado leyendo los capitulos anteriores y me dio terror ver tantos errores,por eso solicito la ayuda de mis lectores y se que son muchos por las alertas que me envian,estoy buscando una BETA,que me ayude un poco,asi que si hay alguien interezado por favor avizarme**

**Bueno despues de aburrirlos por mis peticiones el proximo capitulo lo subire si llegamos a los 20 Reviews,ya lo tengo por la mitad,asi que me les dejo un pequeño adelanto**

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-es un gusto en conocerte Bella,mi esposo siempre me cuenta lo generosa que eres con sus donaciones-Bella se quedo muda por un momento,sabia que no recordaba nada de lo que hablaba

.

.

.

-Edward,mira sales en television-mi boca casi toca al piso,al ver como saliamos del aeropuerto,_mierda,_habia olvidado con quien salia

.

.

.

-Papá..

-Isabella,podrias explicarme que diablos paso para que vallas a dar al hospital y por que demonios no me entere en su momento

.

.

.

-Isabella Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-sus ojos chocolate me observaron sorprendidos

.

.

**Bueno niñas nos veremos en unos dias,_espero_**

**XOXO**

**Karen**


End file.
